Lenz
The Lenz is a Corpus bow with several unique mechanics. It has a built-in ammo mutator to compensate for its rather small ammo pool, and it fires special bolts that inflict weak procs within a seven-meter radius before exploding and dealing a large amount damage in the same radius. The blueprint is available through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest critical chance of all weapons, alongside the Amprex, Dread and Synapse. **Can achieve orange criticals with a rank 4 Point Strike. *High base damage, the highest of all bows. *Bolts explode in a 7m AoE. **High chance for to occur on direct arrow impacts, staggering enemies. **100% chance to proc in an AoE when impacting enemies or surfaces. ***Will proc cold regardless of mods. *Innate arrow ammo mutation effect. *Arrow does not detonate if it hits allies, reducing chance to self-kill. *Blast radius is well-indicated, reducing chance to self-kill. *The bulk of the damage is delayed, reducing chance to self-kill. Disadvantages: *Deals self damage on arrow impact and explosion if the arrow detonates too close, rendering Lenz less suited for close-quarters combat. *Slow fire rate, and cannot be fired at partial charge. *Low status chance. *Lowest ammo pool of all weapons. *Cannot deal and damage on it's own; does not benefit from mods that increase these damage types. *Initial bolt deals minimal damage compared to other bows. *Unlike most bows, the Lenz is not silent, making it ill-suited for stealth gameplay. Notes *Having an innate arrow ammo mutation effect, the Arrow Mutation mod is not necessarily required with this weapon. *There are actually three sources of damage with the weapon. The arrow itself will deal , then a large proc will occur when the arrow hits an enemy or surface, before exploding with damage. This is why if the user adds a single elemental like , the weapon will show both and at the same time. *As an extension to the above, it can be helpful to aim at a nearby surface within an enemy/ enemies' vicinity and use the Lenz as a timed mine layer. The innate guaranteed Cold proc upon the arrow's impact will minimize enemies' chance of escape, allowing the bulk of the Blast damage to reach them most of the time. *The Cold and Blast damage instances have a radius of 7 meters. *The cold proc/blast will not trigger if the arrow hits another Tenno, a pet, or a dead enemy. *Shadow Stalker is immune to the Freeze debuff from the Cold proc, meaning he will be more than fast enough to escape the bubble before the Blast goes off. If you cannot score direct hits, it may be advisable to switch to a different weapon. *The Lenz's procs will not affect you if you are standing behind Volt's Electric Shield. Trivia *The Lenz is the first bow that is not silent, and also the first bow that cannot equip Thunderbolt. *The Lenz's name may be a nod to Emil Lenz, a Russian physicist who studied electromagnetism. Media Warframe Lenz, Small Mag With a Massive Load - 3 Forma Build thesnapshot Lenz Explosive Bow Showcase - 3 Forma (Warframe) Warframe LENZ Bow Discussion & Setup (U21.3.2) Category:Update 21 Category:Single-Shot Category:Corpus Category:Impact Damage Weapons